vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mazinkaiser
|-|OVA= |-|SKL= |-|SRW= Summary Mazinkaiser (マジンカイザー Majinkaizā) is an updated version of Mazinger Z as well as Dr. Kabuto's final masterpiece to stop all the machine beasts and schemes of Dr. Hell along with his Mycenaean assistant Baron Ashura. Being even stronger than Great Mazinger, he has the role in saving the entire word from any evil that lurks to rule it. Dr. Kabuto's last words to Kouji were, "with the power of Mazinkiser you can chose whether to become a Devil or God". Kouji Kabuto makes the decision to become a hero and protector of the world. Despite the machine being named "Demon God Emperor" Kouji takes the glorius final stand to defeat Dr. Hell. He battles all his revived creations including his final creation "Hell King Gorgon" which has the power to absorb all the photonic energy that Kouji's Grandfather had supplied into the Photon Power Lab. (Mazinkaiser was originally created to compete with the powerful robots from Super Robot Wars F Final) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''upon activation. '''6-C '''physically, possibly '''5-B | At least 6-C, likely 5-B Name: Mazinkaiser Origin: Mazinkaiser Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Mazin series, Super Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|Mazinkaiser=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Light Manipulation, Forcefields, Homing Attack, Air Manipulation (Via Rust Tornado, which dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals. Can also generate shockwaves.), Electricity Manipulation, Temperature Attacks (Can freeze his foes to -180 C and melt them at 30000 C), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Photonic Energy, Statistics Amplification, Minor Invulnerability Negation, Enhanced Armor and limited Invincibility (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero temperatures, acids, and fire. The Japanium is capable of defending him from damage and making him nearly invincible to anything but itself), Resistance to Light Manipulation and Ultrasonic Waves, Photonic Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Flight (With Kaiser Scrander), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation, Berserk Mode, Large Size (Type 1) |-|SKL=All previous abilities, Rifle Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Durability Negation, Pressure Points, Reactive Evolution (Upon colliding with another weapon or receiving damage, his attacks and weapons evolve to cause harm to the other in any scenario), Damage Reduction, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation |-|SRW=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Transformation, Technological Manipulation (Colliding with a robot caused its technology to malfunction and be destroyed), Fusionism, Spaceflight, Darkness Negation, Summoning, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Danmaku, Pain Resistance Negation, Durability Negation (Via Armor Down), Forcefield Negation (Via Ignore Barrier), Movement Negation (Via Mobility Down), Statistics Reduction (Of others), Willpower Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Minor Probability Manipulation (Lowers the chance of an attack being accurate), Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Existence Erasure, Status Effect Inducement Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification (Of abilities and physical superiority), Statistics Amplification, Senses Manipulation, Information Analysis, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Blessed, Regeneration Negation, Reactive Evolution Negation (Of which can reactively evolve throughout infinite possibilites), Invulnerability Negation (This bypasses a resistance that resists resistence negation), Resistances to Precognition, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Information Analysis, Gravity Manipulation, Status Effects, Probability Manipulation, Willpower, Sense Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, can harm abstract beings, Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 8), Resurrection Negation, Acausality Negation (Type 4), Non-Existent Physiology (Was erased by Mazinger Zero), Resurrection, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 8, and 9), Acausality (Type 3. All types of Mazingers exist throughout all timelines and will be pulled from other worlds and timelines to help face threats if the original was to be defeated in any way.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (The Mazin Power is a higher dimensional, formless being that embodies fate, probability, and causality. It is capable of controlling all of these things on a Conceptual level and exists at one point in all unlimited, infinite possibilites), Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transform Mazins and upgrade them at will, or replace them with Mazins from other timelines. Transformed Mazinger Z to Zero and changed his morals.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level 'upon activation. (Comparable to Z's) 'Island level+ 'physically (It went berserk and caused an island-sized crater with one of his abilities against Ankoku Daishogun. Considered to be vastly superior to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, as well as being able to destroy Doctor Hell's volcanic base), possibly '''Planet level '(Surpasses a demon and a god, which puts him beyond the possibility of destroying the Earth which exists for most Mazins) | At least '''Island level+, likely Planet level '(Defeated ZERO and was superior to him. ZERO could destroy the entire Earth casually and has done so in some timelines. Far superior to base Mazins, who can destroy the planet if used for demonic deeds.) 'Speed: At least Subsonic physically (Superior to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger), At least Supersonic+ using the Scrander (Easily capable of flight speeds up to Mach 5), At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Casually capable of dodging natural lightning. Comparable and superior to the other Mazinger mechas), likely FTL '(Within reason of scaling) | '''Infinite '(Comparable to ZERO and Emperor) '''Lifting Strength: Class M (Much stronger than both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger) Striking Strength: Island Class+, possibly Planet Class '''| At least '''Island Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: Island level+ (Survived the obliteration of Doctor's Hell's island), possibly Planet level '''| At least '''Island Class+, likely Planet Class Stamina: Extremely high, likely Infinite Range: Tens to hundreds of kilometers | 4-D, possibly higher (Due to affecting beings such as Black Noir) Standard Equipment: Kaiser Sword, Photonic missiles, and other energy weapons Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Uncontrollable without the pilot. Key: '''Mazinkaiser | SRW Kaizer '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Koushiryoku Beam:' Like Mazinger Z before it, Mazinkaiser can unleash pure Photonic Energy from its eyes. However, Mazinkaiser's version is much more powerful. *'Rust Tornado:' An improved version of Mazinger Z's Rust Hurricane, Mazinkaiser fires a trio of high-power tornadoes from its mouth grill, releasing corrosive particles along with the powerful winds. *'Giganto Missile / Gigas Missile:' Mazinkaiser launches a powerful missile from its torso area. *'Turbo Smasher Punch:' Mazinkaiser's version of the eponymous Rocket Punch. It functions much like Great Mazinger's Drill Pressure Punch that drills through its enemy, but with more force behind it. *'Fire Blaster:' As is standard with the Mazingers, Mazinkaiser's chest fin is a heat sink for the Photonic Energy reactor and can release this thermal energy as a devastating ranged attack. The Fire Blaster is the most powerful attack of this type, being shown able to completely melt enemies even when missed by many kilometers, According to authoric statements, it is powerful enough to burn through Earth's core. *'Shoulder Slicer:' A pair of swords emerge from Mazinkaiser's shoulders; their design is similar to Great Mazinger's Mazinger Blade. *'Kaiser Sword / Kaiser Blade / Final Kaiser Blade:' A large sword emerges from Mazinkaiser's chest fin. This weapon is part of Mazinkaiser's true power, unleashed when Kouji fought Baron Ashura's new body, Hell King Gordon. *'Reitou Beam:' Mazinkaiser fires a blast of super-cold energy from the antennae on the side of its head. This attack is an improvement of Mazinger Z's Reitou Beam. *'Kaiser Knuckle:' Mazinkaiser can spin its forearms without launching them, giving its punches more power to create an atomic impact. *'Jet Boomerang:' Mazinkaiser launches and remotely controls the Kaiser Scrander at the enemy. *'Scrander Boomerang:' Mazinkaiser removes the Kaiser Scrander and throws it as a giant boomerang. *'Scrander Cutter Ranbu:' Mazinkaiser flies at a high speed and slashes multiple enemies with its Scrander. *'Dynamite Tackle:' Mazinkaiser can charge its body with Photonic Energy and perform a powerful body slam attack. *'Kaiser Nova:' Mazinkaiser can unleash an incredible amount of Photonic Energy from its body all at once, creating a massive explosion and even a forcefield. Note: The anime version does not have regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Mecha Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Air Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5